


angels can’t drive. well, one angel in particular

by emandrea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1926 bentley, Fluff, Fluffy, Lunch Dates, Other, Sushi, aziraphale learns to drive, crying aziraphale, good omens fanfic, ineffable husbands, ineffable husbands being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emandrea/pseuds/emandrea
Summary: Crowley tries (key word tries) to teach Aziraphale how to drive. Safe to say it doesn’t work out. There are tears. then it gets s o f t.





	angels can’t drive. well, one angel in particular

“Okay, angel, d’you remember which pedal is which?” 

The angel nodded, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel, looking down to make sure he placed his foot on the right pedal.

Aziraphale and Crowley were in a deserted parking lot, sitting in a shabby old toyota that Crowley had conjured up, Aziraphale behind the wheel. “No way am I letting you drive the Bentley.” Crowley had said after the car popped into existence. “Alright, now just gently press down on the pedal, and drive straight.” the demon advised, turning to sit properly in his seat. 

He wasn’t used to being in the passenger seat, he thought with a frown. The angel gulped and put pressure on the pedal, sending the car speeding forwards, towards the building the parking lot belonged to. “Brake, Aziraphale, brake!” Crowley screamed, preparing himself to miracle them to safety lest the angel fail to stop the car. Somehow, in the rush of panic, Aziraphale managed to hit the brakes mere inches before the curb. Crowley slouched in his seat, chest heaving. “Christ, Aziraphale! I said gentle pressure!” he exclaimed, the word ‘christ’ tasting foul in his mouth. 

He growled exasperatedly, flinging his hands up in the air. That was the third time Aziraphale had almost killed them. In half an hour. First, he accidentally put the car in reverse and almost sent them shooting into traffic. Then, he pressed the gas pedal instead of the brake and, again, almost sent them into traffic. Now this. And Crowley was frustrated. He was staring out the passenger window, away from Aziraphale, and it was only when he heard a faint sniffle from beside him that he turned around to find the angel with his head in his hands, body shaking with the weight of his sobs. All anger immediately slipped from Crowley’s mind, and he reached over, laying a gentle hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, his cheeks wet. 

“Hey, it’s okay, look I’m sorry I got frustrated, it’s not your fault.” he said reassuringly, taking the angel’s hands in his own. 

Aziraphale sniffed, another tear sliding down his face. Crowley reached up and brushed it away with a finger, stroking the back of Aziraphale’s hand with his free hand. 

“Shh, angel, c’mere.” Crowley said softly pulling Aziraphale close to him, wrapping his arms around the angel’s soft frame. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s tears seeping into his jacket, but he didn’t care. He rubbed Aziraphale’s back comfortingly, and, after a while, the tears seemed to stop. Aziraphale slowly pulled away, wiping his face with his hands.

“S-sorry, Crowley, I guess driving is just not for me.” he said, looking up to notice Crowley had taken his sunglasses off. Aziraphale loved Crowley’s eyes. Golden and bright, he hated that the demon always wore those dark glasses. 

“What? No, you’ll figure it out, angel, I know you will,” Crowley said, handing Aziraphale a tissue that had seemingly just appeared out of thin air. The angel dried his eyes, looking down at his hands. 

“You think so?” Aziraphale asked, looking doubtful. 

Crowley nodded. “Of course, angel.” He gave a soft smile. “I’ll keep teaching you. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

Aziraphale finally gave a small smile, glancing sidelong at Crowley. When he reached for the steering wheel again, Crowley placed a hand on his arm.

“But maybe we can continue tomorrow. I’ve had enough near-discorporation experiences for today, I think, angel.” he said, brow raising. Aziraphale gave a small chuckle.

“I suppose you’re right, dear.” he replied, turning to look at Crowley. “Maybe you’ll let me drive the bentley soon?” he asked hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows. Crowley huffed a soft laugh and got out of the car, standing to lean against it. Aziraphale followed him out.

“Don’t push it, angel.” he said, smirking, though there was kindness and laughter in his eyes. Aziraphale grinned, beginning the walk back to where the bentley was parked. 

“Sushi?” he asked as he slipped into the passenger seat.

“Sushi.” Crowley replied, speeding off back towards central london, easily hitting 90 miles per hour. Aziraphale clutched the sides of his seat.

“Are you quite sure you’re even qualified to teach me how to drive?” he asked teasingly, warily eyeing the speedometer. Crowley laughed.

“Shut up, angel.” he replied, grinning.

Aziraphale huffed and shook his head, a smile playing on his face while Beethoven’s ‘Killer Queen’ played from the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> find this story on my tumblr @ queer-omenss or under the tag “queer omenss writing”


End file.
